Impure Thoughts
by HiImDelta
Summary: An accidental sighting leads to unwanted thoughts. One-Shot


Phineas arrived at the Isabella's house at six o'clock in the evening ready for their "study date", as Isabella called it. Why she called it a "date" escaped him, but he cared not. It was the last weekend before finals, and though the redhead already felt prepared for the tests, he was happy to help his friend. Knowing they were going to be up late studying, they decided that a sleep-over would work best. He rang the doorbell and was greeted by Vivian, who sent him upstairs to Isabella's room. They studied up until nine. Phineas decided to sleep in the clothes he had on. He grabbed some blankets and pillows and began turning Isabella's couch into a temporary bed.

He looked around for a pillow, but they were nowhere to be found. He headed back towards Isabella's room "Do you have any pi-" He started his question as he opened the door, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her, Isabella, standing by her closet in nothing but underwear and a bra. He stopped dead in his tracks. He knew he should get out and close the door, but his feet weren't working. Phineas had seen Candace in her underwear before. Living together made accidental sightings inevitable, but this was the first time she's seen Izzy in her undergarments. This was different. It felt different. He tried with all his might to get his legs to move. As soon as he got control, he slammed the door. Nervous and embarrassed, he leaned against the door, sliding down it until he was sitting against it.

Thoughts were racing through his head. Even though he only saw her for a second, the image was seared into his brain. Try as he might, he couldn't forget it. Isabella had noticed him, and hid behind her closet door as her crush rushed out. After a second, she too walked up to her bedroom door, sitting down and leaning her back against it.

Phineas was still trying to erase the memory, but his brain wasn't letting him. The image of Isabella stayed front-and-center in his mind. Thoughts kept coming up, one after another, forcing him to continue analyzing every detail. The pink color, the elastic fabric, the frills around the waist-band, everything. He was fighting against his own thoughts. _She looks cute. _He mentally scolded himself for thinking like that. _No. She's just my friend. Nothing else._ He thought. Still his mind insisted. _You liked it. You like HER. No. I can't like her. _As his mind wandered, he started to change his mind, a little at a time. _What if I do? What if she doesn't like me back? It would ruin our friendship. Still, she is cute… NO! We're just friends. Or are we? _His own thoughts were becoming irritating. The same questions over and over. He couldn't stand it. He screamed inside his head, jerking his head back and banging it on the door. The sudden noise scared the girl on the opposite side. Isabella's soft shriek jerked Phineas out of his thoughts. He turned his head towards the door. "Izzy?"

Isabella pondered if she should respond. _Should I tell him I'm here? Did he see? Well obviously, that's why he ran out. I wonder what's going through his mind right now. He's probably really embarrassed. Maybe talking will help._ "I didn't think you'd be back so soon. I was just changing into my pajamas." She explained.

"It's my fault, I should've knocked. I only saw it for half a second."

"I know. It's okay." _Okay, talking isn't helping. _Isabella noticed as both teens fell silent. The tension destroyed any chance of having a normal conversation. After a couple minutes of silence Isabella got up and finished changing. She opened the door Phineas was sitting against, making the redhead go from sitting to lying down on his back. He looked up and saw Isabella in her pink pajamas looking back down at him. She offered the boy a hand and pulled him up. "Hi."

"Hi." Her crush replied, forgetting to remove his hand from hers. He looked at her, and saw something different. He no longer saw her as just his friend. Instead she was… something else. Something more. His heart rate spiked as blood rushed to his cheeks. He tried to think. _Her hand. _He thought. _It feels so nice. So... warm. And look at her. She looks beautiful_. _Okay, I like her. _He finally accepted it. _Now what? Do I kiss her? Should I kiss her on the cheek or on the lips? Should I just grab her other hand. Should I wait? _He kept wondering what to do until once again, his mind fought back. _Don't think! _His mind screamed at him. _Just go!_ Before he even knew what he was doing, Phineas turned to his new crush and yanked on her hand, pulling her towards him and into a kiss. He quickly backed away, awaiting her response. Isabella went wide-eyed with surprise and excitement. _He kissed me! _She thought. _He actually kissed me! _She screamed in happiness inside her head. _What do I do now? _She figured it was her turn to surprise Phineas. She grabbed his shirt collar and pulled his lips onto her own. Once Phineas had gotten over the surprise and excitement, he returned her kiss. _This is happening _They both thought. _This is it. No turning back now. Not that I'd ever want to turn back._ They stood in the doorway, lips locked, for a good minute before slowly breaking off.

They became lost, in each other's eyes, and in their own thoughts. _What happens now? _They asked themselves, too scared to ask each other. They were happy to be together, but they couldn't help but worry about the future. _What if this doesn't work? _Phineas worried. _What if he leaves me? _Isabella shared his stress. _What if I lose her? What if I lose him? _The anxiety was almost overwhelming. Until one single thought gave them hope. _What if it works out? _They knew the risks. They knew that ending their relationship would mean ending their friendship. But they also knew that they were worth it.

"So does this mean-"

"Yeah. I guess it does."

"Took you long enough."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Isabella chuckled at the ever-oblivious Phineas. "Ask Ferb." Phineas looked confused at her answer, but shrugged it off.

Isabella pulled the red-head over to her text-book covered bed. She sat down on the mattress and beckoned him to join. "What do we do now?" Phineas asked as he took a seat next to his neighbor.

"Well, how it usually works is we go out on dates, hold hands, kiss, you know, that sort of thing." She replied in a semi-condescending tone, unsure if he even knew what dating meant.

"I know." He said assuringly. I meant: what do we do _now_? Tonight." He rephrased his question.

"Well, seeing as I'd still like to pass the calc final, I say we continue studying."

"And when we're done studying?"

"Well, we have all night. I'm sure we'll think of something." Isabella hinted.

Phineas smiled and grabbed the calculus textbook. He put his arm around the girl sitting next to him, who rested her head on his shoulder.

_She looks cute._


End file.
